Black Trenchcoat
by nat3634
Summary: Jd was never one to follow directions from mindless society zombies. But he grew to like them. And hate them. Instead of Veronica getting the make over, it was Jd.
1. chapter 1

Jd wondered around the halls to his new school for a while. Contemplating how he could somehow make this day shittier. It'd take a great deal to make it even worse than it currently is. Well, at least he thought so. That is until he heard a girl's voice yelp. Jd was always curious, so being himself, he checked for the source of the yelp. It was in the cafeteria.

A short girl was shielding another heavyset girl from two jocks. "W-what gives you the right to pick on my friend? You're a highschool-has-been waiting to happen. There's no reason t-to be a dick!" she said. Jd looked closer at the girl that had managed to impress him a bit. She had a nice curvacious body that you could see even under her baggy clothes. The boy couldn't see her face due to the thick scarve covering half of her face, but he could see her eyes. They were dark and had a certain feeling to it. Was it wonder? Innocence? No. Depth. Jd decided they had a feeling of depth.

"What did you say, _Slut?"_ one of the jocks said. Jd's eyebrows knit together. What she was wearing was far from what a slut would wear. He watched as the mystery girl stepped foward and raised her chin. He could see her face now clearly. She was beautiful. Her wild short curled around her rosy cheeks. Her lips looked so soft from where he was standing. And her nose was strong and sharp. People gathered around as the jock (who he assumed was the famous Kurt Kelly) stepped foward as well and looked down at her.

"Veronica, I'm fine! Let's go..." Veronica, that's her name... Jd thought. He tested the word on his tongue. It sounded like it was meant to be said by him. Like her name was meant just for him. He found it strange that it sounded familiar coming from him. When he came back to reality, he noticed everyone was staring at him including Veronica. ' _Shit.'_ Jd smiled cheekily. Had he said that aloud? Oops. A smirk replaced the smile and he found himself walking towards them, footsteps heavy and hands in his pocket.

"I couldn't help but see you picking on short stuff over here and her friendly looking friend. They don't look like they could cause much harm, so I'll go on a limb here and guess that you started this?" Kurt and Ram looked at him, unbelieving. It was the new kid, they realised. Then they glanced at each other. Jd couldn't read their faces, but he knew something was going to happen. The extreme was going to happen. But then again the extreme usually made a good impression. And judging by the look on Veronica he had made an impression already.

"Hey, what'd your boyfriend say when you moved to Sherwood, Ohio," the jock next to Kurt asked, dramatically extending the o at the end of Ohio. Jd scowled. It was incompetent people like these that really tempted him from bombing the god damned school. "Hey, Ram, isn't there a no faggs allowed rule?" The jock on his right (he guessed was Ram) began to laugh. Then his face twisted into a deep smirk that was probably supposed to intimidate him. He had seen much, much worse.

"Hey! My friend was talking to ya!" Ram barked. Jd sighed and turned back to look at Veronica and her friend. He winked at her, watching red spread on her cheeks. He could've sworn he saw Kurt stiffen. _'Ahh, he likes her. Dumb ass.'_ Jd often saw this. The whole kindergarden scam of pulling pig tails to get her attention, but now Kurt was taking it to a whole different level.

"You should go, darling. See ya around," he whispered loud enough for Kurt to hear. He was red now. Ram looked at him with a blank expression. _'He probably knows'_ Veronica stood her ground, but whispered something in her friend's ear. The heavy set girl nodded frantically then left.

"You don't have to fight for me," she told him, voice cracking. Her voice wasn't sweet or smooth. Neither was it melodic. It was more inviting. It was lurring, tempting. It sounded intense. He would do anything to hear her say his name like her life depended on it. As if it were her lifeline.

"I don't have to, but I want to," Jd reassured her. She looked back at her friend that was waving for her. Veronica looked at him. Closing her eyes, sighing, she walked towards the crowd that had accumilated over the time and jogged to her friend. Jd watched as her friend led her to another girl with glasses.

"Hey, bud, I _said-"_

"Yeah, yeah, I heard. Now my punchline is: but they seem to have an open door policy to ass holes though. Your move, jackass."

"Oh, you're gonna get it now! Ram, grab his arms!" Jd stopped his fist with a text book he had somehow found on a table next him. Then he proceeded to throw his own punches, successfuly managing to land some on their faces.

" _Stop!"_

Another girl. No-wait! Three other girls barged in. And by the looks of the crowd, they were worshipped. The red girl stepped fowards, examining him. She hummed and tskd. That went on for a long silent minute until she looked back at her friends.

"Girls, come! I need your help. Ram, Kurt, grab him. The rest, sit your asses down where they belong and carry on," Red directed. Before the stunned boy could move, Ram and Kurt had taken control of his arms. 'Damn it!' he hissed in his head.

They threw him in a pink car. It wasn't a subtle, cute pink. It was a horridly, bright, pepto pink. Jd was barking to be released, but to no avail, he was told (and he quotes) to "Shut the fuck up before I shove my designer stilettos up your puny, emo ass." Jd shut up after a while, suddenly worn out from screaming.

He didn't try to fight when they told him to get out of the sickening pink car, he just walked where they told him to. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was just done with life's shit. He usually fought, but he was tired from all the moving and having to find his classes. He was done with everything and everyone... besides Veronica. He was still hung up on her.

"You have the potential to be somewhat smashable, and I, being generous, have decided to unleash all of that potential. And in return, you give Heather some time with that horrid girl Veronica's friend. What's her name? Betty, her." Jd shrugged and collapsed on an expensive looking chair. Everything in the house looked expensive. Even the food. Ah, food.

"Yeah, whatever. Got any grub?" Jd grumbled.

"Yeah! Oh, thank you so much! I'll get you whatever you want! What do you want?" the yellow girl (McNamara most likely) bounced. Jd thought.

"Got any slushies? I could really go for a 7-11 slushie. Oh, and maybe a pizza." McNamara ran out.

"What the hell does she see in that Betty..."

"No, I need it! You don't get it! IT'S A PART OF ME!" Jd screeched. Heather Duke screamed. Chandler shrieked. McNamara was smiling dreamily at a year book. In other words, it was chaos. Utter chaos.

"Take. Off. That. Fucking. TRENCH COAT! Goddamn it, Jd!"

They had managed to style his hair to the point where it didn't cover all of his face. It was still floppy and volumous. They also put on some less raggid worn out looking pants on him. Now, if only they could take the trench coat off of him.

Heather McNamara smiled a bit. "This might take a while."


	2. 2

"No matter how many times you tell me to get rid of this damned earing, I will not. End of story," Jd told the Heathers. They each looked back at him with a certain look. Chandler had a look of agitation. Duke was tired. And McNamara was compliant. Same bullshit, different day, was what he thought. He repeated it to himself every day, every minute.

"Don't give me that shit. I see the way you look at that mess of a girl. What's her name? Ugh! You know what- who cares! The point is you'll never get her attention unless your hot! Mega hot!" Chandler said as a - matter - of - factly.

"She isn't like that. And she's not a mess of a girl. She's a lot prettier than any of you will ever be," Jd answered, offended. Then it had occured to him. They manipulated him into admitting that he did have a crush on Veronica. He internally screamed and shunned himself for being so stupid.

The dark eyed boy cried out at McNamara's squeal that had turnt heads in the cafeteria. Including Veronica's. Jd ducked down and hid his head.

" _Jd,_ are you-? You can't be. Jesus, you are! You're scared! And nervous! Oh, god. This is priceless," Duke wheezed out. The she devil herself laughed too at the boy's modesty.

"Come on, Jd. Let the trench coat and earing go. If not, you can kiss her goodbye. That is if she'd even let you," Chandler sang wickedly. Jd sighed. He squeezed out of his trench coat, cringing so hard he might as well have been inside out right now. Then, he took off his small, silver hoop and replaced it with a sliver studd. A small step, but they'll get there.

"And the cartilage too."

Jd snarled and rolled his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Only to everyone."

He took out his earings. Goosebumps rose on his naked arms. Jd felt _vulnerable._ Jd never feels vulnerable. The only times he ever felt vulnerable was whenever Veronica was around and whenever he didn't have his trench coat. It was like his body. It was his body. And he felt like nothing with out it.

" 'Atta boy. Now go to Veronica and betty and do the lunch time poll," McNamara said softly. Jd looked at the other table. Veronica was laughing loud, head tilted backwards. Her frizzy hair was pulled back into a ponytail that resembled a bunny's tail. Soft and adorable.

"Okay..."

He got up and stalked towards their table. _'Oh, god! She's-nope! Buh Bye!' H_ e immediatly walked backwards out of fear towards the Heathers. He couldn't do this! Jd could commit a felonny. He could smoke a bud in front of a cop and not give a fuck. But this was different. He was going to talk to Veronica, for Christ's sake! It was basically against the law to talk to someone that beautiful! And Jd wouldn't dare to break **that** law.

"Damn it, Jd!" Duke whisper screamed. Then an idea hit her. A very bright one. Jd's a very tough cookie, so for something to crumble him, it must be good. Which is why her idea was good. Smiling devilishly, she practically skipped to Kurt and to Ram.

"Hey, Ram, can you do me a favor? Can you go flirt with Veronica a bit, and in-"

"I'll do it!" Kurt said a little too quickly. Duke's eyes widened then returned to their natural size. Her plan started off breezily. But the hard part was coming up. The part where Jd goes and saves her willingly. And ends up talking to her. Duke hated people, but Jd showed her more kindness than any one else that year. Instead of stopping her from purging, he said: "I shouldn't tell you what to do. It's your life. Make your own choices."

And for that, Duke was grateful. She can make her own fucking choices! It seemed as though she needed to be reminded of that again.

"Hey, Veronica," Kurt purred. Veronica looked up from her diary. She frowned a bit then greeted him back. Kurt cleared his throat and sat down. Almost suddenly, Veronica's friends, Betty and Martha, got up and left. Then, Veronica almost did too until Kurt grabbed her wrist.

"I wanted to talk to you! Look, see I'm being nice." Veronica smiled shakily.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Did a football hit you too hard in the head?"

"Haha, funny. No, um, I just wanted to talk. Let's start off with what are you doing after school?"

"What the hell does he think he's doin'?" Jd grumbled. He watched as Veronica visibly relaxed. She even smiled a few times. She's never smiled at him before. Veronica was beginning to slowly uncover her face with her dark blue scarf to talk back. It drove Jd wild to see that some asshole could talk to her but he couldn't! If Kurt could talk to Veronica, then so could Jd.

"I'll be back."

H. Duke smiled proudly.

"Wait, where's Heather?"

Chandler looked up from her mini makeup campartment.

"Probably sucking on Betty Finn's face," Chandler said dully. Duke merely hummed.

"Hey, Veronica. Oh, hey, Kurt didn't see ya there. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? Veronica, not you Kurt. You probably have something with Ram, right?"

Veronica snorted, turnt red and looked away quickly, obviously shy. Kurt let out a low growl. "I'm not gay."

"Ya sure about that?"

Heads turned when Kurt's chair scraped against the checkered tiles. Jd moved to the side, allowing Kurt to walk away, but, instead, Kurt got close to Jd's face. So close that Jd could see Kurt's pores. Veronica got up and reached out to Kurt.

"Don't. He was just playing. You can go back with your friends. If you don't..."

Kurt's eyes widened. _'That's right. She's mine.'_ Jd's eyes were cocky. She didn't belong to him, but damn! It felt like it. And this was just a sweet sample. The tip of the ice burg!

"Thanks, doll." Veronica looked up, tucking a hair behind her ear. Jd watched as a soft piece of skin on her neck became visible to his eyes. He wondered for a minute how it'd feel like to kiss it. The porcelain looking girl grumbled and stabbed his chest.

"I'm not your doll, _Doll_. You need to stop picking fights unless their absolutely necessary. Don't think I don't notice when you purposely pick on Kurt and Ram!" Veronica sighed, obviously angered.

"I-It doesn't make you look like a hero... If you act that way you're no better than they are. And Kurt was being nice, so there was no need for that rude comment." Everybody looked at them with wonder. Jd looked away feeling embarrassed, ashamed, and timid at the same time. He didn't think he could feel like that.

Before Veronica could walk away, Jd stopped her by carefully grabbing her by her waist and guiding her out of the cafeteria. She didn't fight, but she did look puzzled. What was he going to do? Was she too harsh? Sometimes she could be horribly blunt.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just-ugh... what I'm trying to say is that, um, I'm not used to this... This thing I feel it's new. And weird. At first I thought it was just like I needed to take a shit. And then I realized it wasn't that. It was a nice feeling, a weird fucking feeling, but nice to feel."

Veronica's eyebrows rose causing her forehead to crease.

"What are you trying to say? I don't understand," she drawled.

Jd mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He was so horribly bombing this.

"I mean-mmm... I like you."

Veronica blinked.

"Huh?"

Her face contorted into an odd expression. Had she heard him correctly? Was Jd, the person who resembled a rock with his emotionless facade, confessing his devotion towards her?

" I like you. A lot," he repeated, red in the face and a stuttering mess.

Oh, god. He was. Unsurprisingly, in all of her awkward glory, she replied with the best response she could muster up.

"Coolbeans."


End file.
